Used
by a-summer-day
Summary: She is the golden girl of the school. While he's the cold bad boy. Somehow, they form a "strangers with benefits" relationship. But things start to fall apart with loads of drama. And they find themselves falling for each other. One-shot.


**I am so sorry I have not been uploading on Fanfiction. This month has been hectic! Anyway this one-shot I am actually very proud of. Repeat: It's a one-shot! So hope you guys like it! And review please! And could you check out my other two stories? "Theifs" and "Elevators and Ruined Dates". Once again, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. She wasn't supposed to be standing alone in the janitor's closet, while everyone else was in class. And she definitely wasn't supposed to be waiting for him. She never meant it to be like this. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing, but somehow, she found herself in a closet, or trapped in a stuffy room with his lips devouring hers. I mean he was Austin Moon, the baddest bad boy in the whole school. Girls loved him, and some even frickin' obsessed. And boys envied him. Most of the time he was silent, but whenever he spoke it was definitely worth it. She didn't understand why he was so guarded with people, but she definitely figured out something bad was going on. She didn't know what people saw in him. All she saw was a guy with too much leather. But as soon as she got a taste of him. There was no turning back. It all started at that stupid party. Her friends had all wanted her to go, and it didn't take much persuasion, because she most of the time loved partying. Curse that, stupid game of spin the bottle. Curse herself for agreeing with it. Of all the people it had to land on him. How could she have even agreed with it? Oh yeah, she thought it'd just be a measly kiss, but no! It turned into a full on heated make out session. And because…she may have been a _bit_ tipsy. After that night, he kissed her again, and again, and again, and again. There seemed to be no end, and each time she fell even deeper for him. Yeah… She was falling in love with Austin Moon. He was like a drug, a drug that was _very_ addicting. Her friends told her to stop. To stop, before her heart could get crushed into hundreds of pieces. But she couldn't. She was addicted and she wanted more. She didn't know what they were, strangers with benefits maybe? After all there was no talking, just the sweet noise of lip smacking and soft moans. So, basically they were strangers to each other. Yet she still had managed to have fallen in love with him. She definitely knew how to get herself in trouble didn't she? But you know what confused her? How all the girls in the school chased after him, yet he didn't give them the time of day, yeah a little weird, when he had the looks that could charm Megan Fox, if he tried. But out of the whole school, he chose her, why? There were plenty of girls that would have loved to be able to make out with Austin Moon. Yet he chose her. This made her feel special…Maybe even a bit loved. She was Ally Dawson, Golden Girl of the school. She would have thought he'd go for a bad girl type… But no… Sometimes she wishes she could stop. Sneaking out, skipping, just everything about this in general. And sometimes she did try to leave. But he'd stop her, begging her to stay. Those words would be some of the very few words he would ever say to her. And it felt refreshing even. Once, just once, they had fought. It wasn't an argument, it was a fight. NO not physical, but there may or not have been a slap delivered…to the one who wears a lot of leather. **(If you don't get it, Ally slapped Austin. Sorry if it's confusing.)** And yes, she may have been just a tinge bit happy about their fight. Mostly because he had said more than ten words to her. Even if he was angry… They made up afterwards, and slowly but surely they were back to their routine.

And that brings her to today. She stands impatiently, tapping her foot and leaning against the wall. Her heart is pounding, her palms are sweating, and does she feel a bit dizzy? Her phone buzzes signaling a text. She flips it out reading the message from her best friend Trish.

_Where are you!? Ally… You better not be with "him"! Text me back or I'm calling the police!_

She sighs. She doesn't know why Trish can just judge him like that. She doesn't know what goes on in his life, or his past or anything about him. So she can't judge. She types a quick text back not noticing the person slipping in through the door. She feels a warm pair of hands on her waist, and she flips her phone shut while turning around. Her heart pounds against her chest. He grins devilishly, and grips her tighter. She shyly places her hands on his chest. After all they've been through, she still manages to be shy around him… He places his lips lightly onto her's, letting it linger and then slowly pulling away. He keeps his face close, so that their noses are touching and breaths are mingling. He looks into her dark brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. His eyes slowly travel down to her plump, juicy, lips. He leans down and captures them hungrily. Let the make-outing begin!

That day she walks home, expecting the normal. But what she gets is, something very different. Her parents seated at the table, looking very disappointed with a suspicious piece of paper. She gulps wondering what this is all about. Turns out, Ally Dawson is failing three of her classes. And is sentenced for detention, for skipping school. She should stop, she knows she should. But that doesn't mean she will. She's in way to deep…

She walks through the hallway beaming, just what people expect. She stands with her friends talking, laughing, etc. When out of the corner of her eye she see's someone. Not just someone… Cassidy. Cassidy was a peppy, sweet, but fake girl. She would act nice and cool, unless you got on her bad side. Her and Cass, used to be friends but she moved away last year so… Anyway, she guesses she moved back or something, so why not say "hi"? She walks over and slowly the blonde recognizes her, she smiles and pulls her into a hug. They chat for a while, but she notices something about Cassidy. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. Her line of vision was on someone else, behind her. She frowns and turns around. Her heart drops because she was staring right at Austin Moon… Oh yeah, another thing she didn't like about Cass was that she was the only girl Austin had ever paid attention to. Relationship wise.

She frowns as she takes a seat, she glances at the clock nervously. Usually Austin would have called her by now. He wonders if it has anything to do with Cassidy. She gulps. After thirty minutes, it's just unbearable, so she asks the teacher to go to the bathroom. Once she's granted permission, she gets up and leaves. She slowly makes her way through the halls. And as she takes another right. She feels the most pain, ever endured. Her heart cracks, and her chest suddenly feels heavy. Her eyes brim with tears. But she refuses to cry. To cry over him. She leaves, she runs. Turns around and walks away… Leaving Cassidy and Austin to their stupid business… as in kissing. She doesn't blame him for the heartbreak. She blames herself. She could have stopped. Stopped all of this. She had it coming. It was a matter of time, when he'd find another better girl and drop her like a toy. She just wishes it didn't feel so horrible.

She's changing… Surprisingly for the better. She has her grades back on track. She's out with her friends. Instead of isolating herself from the world, just for him. She's much more open, and cheerful. Like her normal self. But still there's one thing missing. Just one. Maybe it's a piece of her heart or something. She doesn't know what. Trish notices, she notices how though she's much better than before, she isn't the real Ally. It's just… hard to explain. She hasn't heard from him. Actually she's blocked him from texting or calling her, and doesn't even glance his way anymore. But sometimes, just sometimes, she'd take a peek. A small teensy, weensy little peek. Just sometimes.

She's noticed. She's noticed how, he's gotten paler. How he now has, dark purple bags under his eyes. How sometimes he has bruises or cuts or gashes or blisters or just small barely visible scratches everywhere. She's noticed how he never speaks. Ever. Except to Cassidy, which is also rarely. How he's always staring at her. She notices the tingles that go up her spine whenever she catches him. But then she remembers that he's with Cassidy. And it's true. They had made it official. Yesterday. She's noticed how sometimes when she's walking out the school heading home. She sees him smoking or doing something else horrendous that can hurt him. That always brings her pain. She's noticed how he got a piercing on just one ear. And how, he's gotten a tattoo on his bicep and wrist. Maybe there's more? She's noticed how he's always sleepy and he rarely ever comes to class. **(Okay there, are other things she's noticed but she's starting to sound like a stalker now so she'll stop.) **She wonders what's up.

It's only been two weeks, but it feels like years. She was seated at a small table in a café. She was doing her homework when she felt some cold liquid running down her head into her shirt. What the… She looks up to see the queen herself. Cassidy Holmes, and she does not look happy. She touches her head realizing that she had poured smoothie on her. She stands up, in confusion and mostly anger. She raises her hand to slap that girl to place when Cassidy stops her. She goes into rant, abut how Austin never liked her, and how she knows something is up between me and him. And that's why he doesn't love her, and blah, blah, blah, blah… That night ends with Cassidy Holmes going home, having to take a shower and care for her cheek that had been slapped. While Ally Dawson going home and, just taking a shower.

She wanted to move on. And that's exactly what she did… or tried at least. His name was Dallas, he was a kind, charming guy…that she'd rather have as a friend… But he'd do. That's how she found that out that Austin was definitely the jealous type. That day she also she found out that Cassidy had cheated on Austin. Her hatred towards the Barbie blonde had grown immensely. Once Austin had found out though, Cassidy begged for forgiveness, and hoped that he'd take her back. No luck. Her anger towards the male blonde Barbie grew as well. How does he have the right, to go around and beat up her boyfriend, while also breaking her heart by dropping her for another girl? No mister, he does not have that right. That day ended up in a huge blow up between Austin and her. And though she was supposed to feel anger and hate, which she did at first, it slowly turned to love and a lot of confusion.

"_Austin" I yell. He turns around his eyes flashing with fire. But they soften once they land on me. His face turns to surprise after but they still show anger and hate. I gulp, and almost get lost in his eyes. But I quickly recover gaining my confidence. "What was that?!" I yell. "What was what?" He snarls. "You just beat up Dallas! Care to explain… Because I'd sure as hell want to know what Dallas did to have him end up in the hospital room!" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes, "Why do you even care about him, you were just using him." He retorts. I look at him wide-eyed, with my mouth agape. "Why do you just assume stuff about me!?" I ask exasperated. He glares at me, "I don't know, because no one in this hell whole of a place, has ever judged me, including you." He sarcastically quips. I roll my eyes, "Well what I judged was correct wasn't it? You are just a heartless bastard." I yell. "And mine too! You're just a controlling, spoiled bitch!" He yells back. We glare at each other for a moment. "Oh, yeah because I'm so much worse than that old whore, you called as a girlfriend!" I yell sarcastically. "What the hell is your problem?" He yells. "My problem?" I ask disbelievingly and wide eyed. "Yeah, one day you just cut me out of your life! You ignored me and whenever the hell I tried to talk you'd act like a bitch!" He yells. "Oh, like you ever cared about me, you just used me to make out! Then when you found someone better, you dropped me and chased after her!" I yell back feeling tears brim at my eyes. He stares at me wide-eyed. "What the hell do you mean? I never let you go for someone else!" He yells. "Yeah so Cassidy was just a figure of my imagination." I sarcastically quip. "The only reason I was with Cassidy was because you left me alone. Just like everyone else!" He yells. I frown, and quickly get alarmed when I see tears forming in his eyes. "The only reason I left was because I thought you were using me." I whisper tears falling from my eyes. He steps closer to me, and I move back. "B-but the kiss and t-the…" I trail off sputtering. He frowns in confusion. "Y-you kissed her! The day she moved back, y-you—" I start but get cut off by him. "Ally, I didn't kiss her. She jumped on me, and I couldn't get her off!" He states pleadingly, as if saying please believe me. I look into his, eyes. His caramel orbs that are staring right back into mine. His face is so close, I could just… I gulp controlling myself. "Ally… I love you…" He whispers. But it feels like an alarm in my ears, I pull back and stare at him. "You love me?" I ask softly. His eyes change to horror. And he quickly stumbles back. Tears start rolling freely down his face and by the time I know it… He's gone._

She quickly makes her way through the hall. Looking for someone, someone that can help her. She needs to find Austin. He needs help. He's gonna do something. Something that'll hurt him. She needs to talk to him. She needs to tell him she loves him too. She was so stupid. Why couldn't she have just said it back? Stupid shock, it had frozen her in place. She couldn't speak because he loved her back. But he misunderstood. He thought she didn't love him. He thought she'd leave him like the rest.

She looks around and finally she spots who she was looking for. He was a red head, with a strange sense of fashion. She'd seen him around Austin many times. She found out he was his best friend. She calls for him. Literally yells at him from across the hall but does he have… pink earmuffs on? She sprints to him yelling words like, "Hey!" or "Red head!" or "Striped pants!". He finally stops and she collides right into him. She quickly asks him if he knows where Austin is, or where she'll find him. When she gets no reply, instead having him stare at her. She has to take drastic measures, she slaps him straight across the face. He snaps out, and after some persuading and bickering and confusion, she finally knows where he is. The beach.

She parks the car, in a hurry and shuts the engine while jumping out the door. She doesn't slam the door, because well it's not her car, and Elliot will kill her if she even gets a scratch on it. She sprints to the beach, looking around. It's practically deserted, well figures, today it's windy out and it looks like it's gonna rain. She frantically looks around, "Austin!" She yells a couple of times. She sees a figure down at the end of the board walk. They stand in the railings almost as if they're gonna jump. She gets a sickly feeling that that's Austin. She speed walks over and once she confirms it is Austin, she breaks out in a run. She slows down as she reaches him. "Austin." She breathes out breathless. He jumps from the sound of his name. No, not in the water, he just gets slightly scared. He turns around and gets off the railing. He frowns in confusion, "Ally?" He asks, almost whispering. She starts tearing up. It's so emotional! She can't help it! She lightly nods. "What are you doing here?" He asks, truly confused. She rolls her eyes. The tears apparent. "I'm here for you." She states obviously. His frown deepens, "How'd you know I was here?" He asks. She sighs, "Austin, why'd you run away?" She asks timidly, ignoring his question. He looks down leaning his back against the rail. She walks closer and puts her hands around his neck. Which makes him look up. "You love me?" She asks. He looks down, blushing. She made the Austin Moon blush! This has to go in the book. She leans closer to his lips. He gently nods now looking in her eyes. "I love you." He states. She waits a moment then collides her lips on his. This kiss is much more gentle and passionate then their others. Their lips move slowly, molding together as if they're made for each other. They show how much they care for each other in that one kiss. She pulls away breathless. "I love you too." She says. His eyes light up, and he grins wider than she's ever seen him before. Then he pulls her into a kiss again.

So that's how Ally Dawson the Golden Girl and Austin Moon the Bad Boy fell in love and lived happily ever after… Yay!


End file.
